


Victory

by moomacow



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: ..until she doesn't, F/F, Ficlet, Soccer AU, am i incapable of writing more than 1000 words now, how is my best content in the end notes?? i'll never know, root cheers her fav on, shaw ignores her, suggestive ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomacow/pseuds/moomacow
Summary: One soccer game. One winner. Two girls. All crack.





	Victory

Sameen twirled the ball between her fingers, analyzing the field for her throw-in. Her heart beat steadily, unfazed by the opposition leaping in front of her teammates and vying for her attention to distract her. She took a few steps back from the white line, inhaled, and bent her body forwards, planting the ball firmly on the ground, feet in the air, and launching it through the air just as her feet once again found solid ground. Everyone on the field sprang into action, calculating where it would land; the ball bounced off the ground once, in the middle of the swarm. It gave Joss the perfect opportunity for a head-shot, and the sphere sailed right into the goal. Her team exploded in cheers, and they all ran to tackle Joss into a group hug. Shaw smirked and languidly walked closer. She caught Carter’s eye and saluted her, whose grin widened at the forward’s muted glee.

Sameen stretched her arms back and walked away down the astroturf, her team’s screams echoing off the stadium. If she was more of a team player, she would’ve been captain, but she’d rather Joss was in charge of the pep talks and keeping the others in line. As far as her team was concerned, they were co-captains anyways.

A tall figure materialized at the edge of her vision, and Shaw schooled her face blank. It was only a matter of time until she showed up.

“Nice work, Sameen.”

That was surely meant to be a sultry voice delivering a (well-deserved) compliment, but Root wouldn’t know how to flirt right if it winked at her right in the face.

In lieu of speaking, Shaw shrugged. Root was an expert at conducting one-sided conversations anyways.

Root drifted closer, left arm just shy of brushing against Shaw’s right.

“Do you like my shirt?”

Shaw glanced over. Root sidestepped to show off the number emblazoned on her back. Shaw’s number. 4. Her eyes drifted down for a second to her tight-fitting jeans before Root resumed matching her pace.

She rolled her eyes. “Did you make it yourself?”

Root smiled ‘endearingly.’ “No, sweetie. I hacked into the school’s email and ordered an extra. It came last night. Great timing!”

They stepped off the turf and onto concrete, Sameen’s cleats clacking irritatingly. She angled her stride towards the women’s locker rooms and arched an eyebrow when Root followed.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“I’m right where I want to be.” She directed a ‘charming’ smile and a head tilt towards her.

Shaw huffed. “Don’t expect a free show.”

“So you’re saying I can pay for one?”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

Root quickened her pace to tug the green door open, but it didn’t budge. She frowned ‘adorably’ and looked to her companion for direction. Shaw pushed her out of the way and withdrew a key from her pocket, unlocking the door and striding in. 

It inched closed, and she noticed that Root’s shadow was rooted outside.

She rolled her eyes, turned on her heel, and tugged Root in by the wrist. Root’s grin was manic and self-satisfied. Shaw didn’t like it, so she grabbed her face and kissed it off.

Root squeaked, but reacted quickly. Her arms wound around Shaw’s waist, tugging her closer.  
It stopped as suddenly as it started, with Shaw abruptly untangling herself from Root’s embrace and heading deeper into the spacious room.

Dazed, Root could only follow, and stare as Shaw casually turned the knob of her combination lock and opened her designated locker.

She turned to make sure Root was looking before grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it up over her head.

Root’s mouth literally fell open. She couldn’t act more like a cliche if she tried.

Shaw’s sports bra was next, and the gasp she heard was more of a turn-on than anything the taller girl had ever told her.

Testing her further, she shimmied out of her shorts, but Root was too gay to function.

Shaw walked up to her and lightly tapped the side of her forehead.

“You in there?”

Root blinked. Her eyes went all the way down Shaw’s body, then flitted back up. Her throat bobbed.

“I’m great, sweetie. How are you?”

Shaw could see her overt confidence for what it was- a mask Root placed over her nervousness.

She stepped back and picked up a clean towel, slinging it over her shoulder. She stepped into a nearby stall and removed her boyshorts with Root watching. After a final beat of their staring contest, Shaw turned and turned on the showerhead, the semi-transparent door swinging itself closed.

With Shaw out of sight, Root was finally able to breathe easy. The echoing pitter patter of water was soothing, and she made her decision.

She stripped out of her clothes and wrapped herself in a towel, hesitating at the entrance to Shaw’s shower stall. She pressed her palm against the cloudy glass and it swung open easily.

“Took you long enough.”

They didn’t talk for a long while after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Joss, the biggest Shoot shipper at NYU, bribed the team with an immediate afterparty at her house “to ride out their adrenaline high and get stupid drunk” when she saw them leave together (she knew the sexual tension would explode before ever getting to their own dorms) Harper knew something was up but Dani distracted her into not caring  
> Carter sent Shaw a text and they both showed up late at her house with fresh hickeys on their necks  
> Later she finds them banging in her bedroom and she's half mad that theyre doing that on her DESK (Shaw has permission to use the bed ONLY) and half glad they're finally together and she forgives them for being in the honeymoon phase


End file.
